Betrachtungsweisen
by Acherubis
Summary: Methos' Gedanken nach "Reiter der Apokalypse".


**Dies hier ist eine Übersetzung meiner Geschichte "Reflections", die sich auch hier auf finden lässt. Ich schreibe vorzugsweise in englisch, auch wenn deutsch eigentlich meine Muttersprache ist. Mit dieser Übersetzung habe ich mich also mal auf ein anderes Terretorium gewagt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch wenn das Thema von den Reitern schon xfach durchgekaut worden ist. **

**Betrachtungsweisen **

Sie sind tot.

Jeder einzelne.

Meine Brüder sind fort.

Ich bin allein.

Aber ich bin immer noch hier.

Warum bin ich noch hier?

Weil ich ein besserer Mensch bin als sie? Nein. Mit Sicherheit nicht.

Weil ich den besseren Plan hatte? Vielleicht, aber ich bezweifle es.

Ich möchte gern glauben, dass es so ist, weil ein guter Mann wollte, dass ich lebe und sein Urteil beweist, dass auch ich einen Wert in dieser Welt besitze.

Bin ich dafür dankbar? Natürlich bin ich das. Ich habe fünf Jahrtausende erlebt und doch will ich nicht sterben. Seltsam, oder? Man sollte glauben, man werde des ewigen Weitermachens überdrüssig und dass der Tod irgendwann zu einem einladenden Gedanke wird. Nicht für mich. Ich will leben. Ich will Wissen erlangen. Trotz allem was ich gesehen und getan habe glaube ich doch daran, dass da immer noch mehr ist.

Verdiene ich es? Diese Gnade, die mir zuteil wurde?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen es wäre so, aber ich habe mich selbst so lange gehasst, mich über so viele Jahrhunderte hinweg selbst zerfleischt für das, was ich getan habe, dass ich mich einen Lügner nennen müsste, wenn ich die Frage mit ja beantwortete.

Als ich MacLeod sagte, die Zeiten seien anders gewesen war das eine glatte Lüge. Du kannst etwas so essenziell Falsches nicht dadurch richten, dass du es aus einer anderen Zeit oder einer anderen Perspektive heraus betrachtest.

Es gibt bestimmte Regeln für das, was gut und was böse ist und diese Regeln sind allumfassend, unverrückbar, unumstößlich, egal ob du sie von der Bronzezeit her betrachtest, dem Mittelalter oder unserer modernen Zeit.

Die Welt verändert sich nicht, es sind nur die Details, die sich ändern, richtig?

Betrauere ich den Tod meiner Brüder?

In gewisser Weise, ja. Sie waren die einzige Familie, die ich für über tausend Jahre kannte. In ihrer Gesellschaft fühlte ich mich sicher und verstanden. Wir waren von gleicher Art. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie sehr ich mich verändert haben mag. Sie werden immer ein Teil von mir sein.

Silas werde ich wohl am meisten vermissen. Er war mir von allen immer am nächsten. Wie ein jüngerer Bruder, der zu dem älteren aufsieht, mit Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht. Ich habe seine Gesellschaft immer geschätzt. Wir hatten nie Streit, in all den Jahrhunderten nicht. Mit Kronos oder Caspian gab es immer wieder Differenzen aber niemals mit Silas. Eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich es am Ende war, der ihn tötete. Der eine Bruder, dem er immer am meisten vertraute.

Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, was für ein Leben er wohl geführt hätte, wäre er Kronos nie begegnet. Dieser Ochse von einem Mann, dieser zurückgebliebene Idiot, war im Herzen ein gutmütiger Mensch. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, warum er unsere Gesellschaft, warum er das Töten, genoss. Ich werde nie wieder eine Chance haben ihn zu fragen.

Wie sieht es mit Caspian aus? Wenn ich an ihn denke, kommt mir als einziges seine unumstößliche Loyalität zu Kronos und seine Effektivität in den Sinn. Er war wahrscheinlich derjenige, der das Abschlachten am meisten genossen hat und auch derjenige mit den meisten Toten auf seinem Konto. Ich verabscheute ihn aber als er unserer Gruppe beitrat wurde er als nützlich betrachtet, und so blieb er. Wir waren niemals Freunde. Was uns zusammenhielt war unsere Treue zu Kronos. Zwei Männer unter dem gleichen Banner, sonst nichts. Ich bedauere nicht, dass Caspian fort ist. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir egal.

Kronos allerdings… nun, das ist eine völlig andere Geschichte. Was ich empfinde, wenn ich an Kronos denke ist weitaus vielschichtiger.

Aber lass uns am Anfang beginnen.

Du musst verstehen, dass ich, als ich Kronos traf, ein sehr zorniger Mann war. Ich hasste, was ich war, denn es entfremdete mich von allem, wonach ich mich sehnte. Ich konnte keine Familie haben. Ich konnte nie zu lange an einem Ort verweilen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich nicht alterte. Aus dem gleichen Grund konnte ich keine zu engen Bindungen eingehen.

Ich hasste auch diese furchtsamen, abergläubischen Sterblichen. Wann immer ich jemanden mit dem Geheimnis meiner Langlebigkeit betraute war die erste Reaktion Unglaube gewesen, dann Furcht und schließlich versuchte man, mich auf die eine oder andere Weise aus dem Weg zu räumen. Man hielt mich entweder für einen Gott oder einen Dämon und keines von beiden sah man gern in seiner Mitte.

Ich distanzierte mich so weit wie möglich von den Sterblichen, die meinen Weg kreuzten und erreichte letztendlich einen Punkt, an dem ich in ihnen nicht mehr sah als Vieh. Sie waren meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig und ihr einziger Daseinszweck waren meine Wünsche und Nöte. Was bedeuteten mir ihre armseligen, kleinen Leben schon? Zwanzig Jahre, vielleicht dreißig und sie hätten ihr Leben auch schon ausgehaucht.

Ich überzeugte mich selbst davon, dass ich ihr Verständnis, ihre Liebe und Akzeptanz nicht brauchte. Ich war anders. Ich war besser. Ich war ihnen überlegen.

Es war diese Weltanschauung, die mich erstmals auf Kronos aufmerksam machte. Auch er hatte keine sehr hohe Meinung von Sterblichen. Wie ich betrachtete er sich als etwas Besonderes und er war ein anderer Unsterblicher, was uns zu Gleichrangigen machte.

Ich hörte mir sein Gerede darüber an, dass wir dazu bestimmt seien die Welt zu regieren und nicht ein einziges Mal kam es mir in den Sinn, dass mit dieser seiner Gesinnung etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Im Gegenteil, es schien den perfekten Sinn zu ergeben. Was war der Sinn in ewigem Leben, wenn nicht die Herrschaft über diese schwachen Sterblichen zu übernehmen und wahrhaft der Gott – oder der Dämon – zu sein, den sie so sehr fürchteten?

Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass ich begeistert war, als er mir anbot, mit ihm zu kommen. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass sein Plan die Welt zu erobern das Abschlachten Unschuldiger einschloss. Ebenso egal waren mir die Verzweiflung, der Hass und die Verwüstung, die wir über unzählige Stämme brachten. Sie waren doch nur Sterbliche. Sie waren entbehrlich.

Es dauerte nicht lang und ich genoss die Macht, die wir inne hatten, den Nervenkitzel der Jagd und den Triumph, wenn wir nach einem erfolgreichen Raubzug ins Lager zurückkehrten. Es gab keine Regeln außer denen, die wir beschlossen zu befolgen. Es gab keine Einschränkungen, keine Verbote, denn es gab niemanden, der es gewagt hätte, sie uns aufzuerlegen. Dies war wirkliche Freiheit. Dies war, was wir verdienten.

Aber die Macht war nur eine Zugabe zu etwas viel Wichtigerem. Ich hatte eine Familie gefunden. Ich hatte andere gefunden, die wie ich waren und nicht meinen Kopf wollten. Unter ihnen musste ich nicht vorgeben etwas anderes zu sein als ich war. Meine Brüder verstanden mich, akzeptierten mich, verließen sich auf mich wie ich mich auf sie verließ.

Ich wusste, wem ich das zu verdanken hatte. Kronos eröffnete mir die Chance auf ein Leben, dass ich nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Für mich war er mein Retter. Ich bewunderte ihn und war stolz ihn Bruder nennen zu können.

Für ein ganzes Jahrtausend war ich zufrieden mit unserem Lebensstil. Die Bande zwischen mir und Kronos schien unzerstörbar. Er war mein Beschützer, ich seine rechte Hand.

Im Laufe der Zeit wurde mir klar, dass ich keinerlei Ambitionen hegte zum Anführer aufzusteigen. Desgleichen hatte ich nicht den Wunsch, gegen meine eigene Art zu kämpfen. Allerdings fand ich auch heraus, dass ich ein Talent dafür hatte Intrigen zu schmieden, was das eine oder andere Mal recht nützlich für Kronos war. Es gab ein stillschweigendes Abkommen zwischen uns. Er würde andere Unsterbliche von mir fern halten, die so mutig oder so dumm waren eine Herausforderung auszusprechen. Dafür würde ich ihm helfen sein Ziel zu erreichen Tod und Zerstörung über die Welt zu bringen.

Aber alle guten Dinge müssen einmal ein Ende finden und das Ende kam als ich feststellte, dass ich imstande war Mitleid zu empfinden, dass ich ein Gewissen hatte.

Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat, oder ob es ein besonderes Ereignis gab, das an meine Menschlichkeit appellierte. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass das Töten mich mit einem Mal krank machte. Das Gefühl von Blut an meinen Händen war widerlich. Die Schreie sterbender Menschen waren nicht länger Musik in meinen Ohren sondern eine einzige Kakophonie.

Was war aus mir geworden?

Alles was ich wollte war mich vor Schaden zu schützen und nun musste man meine Umwelt vor mir beschützen. Ich war eine Abscheulichkeit und das hatte nichts mit meiner Unsterblichkeit zu tun.

Du denkst Hitler und Dschingis Khan waren Monster? Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Du hast nicht getan, was ich getan habe. Im Vergleich zu uns hätten diese beiden ausgesehen wie Schulhofschläger.

Meine Skrupel begannen mich aufzufressen, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Ich suchte nach einem Weg meiner Familie zu entkommen, die sich sozusagen von der „Unsere kleine Farm"-Idylle zum Kettensägenmassaker entwickelt hatte.

Kronos allerdings hatte dazu eine andere Meinung. Er erkannte meine Absichten bevor ich selbst richtig wusste, dass sie überhaupt da waren. Immer wieder erinnerte er mich daran, was ich ihm für all das, was er für mich getan hatte schuldete und so blieb ich noch ein wenig länger, das Misstrauen ertragend, das ich auf einmal in seinen Augen sah und die endlosen Tests, mit denen er feststellen wollte, ob ich noch immer seine loyale rechte Hand war.

Mit jedem Test, jeder neuen Tortur wurde mir mehr bewusst, was für ein Monster er war, was wir alle waren, und ich begann, ihn für seine Unmenschlichkeit zu hassen. Und trotzdem blieb ich.

Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ich keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass er mich umbringen würde, würde ich je einen ernsthaften Versuch unternehmen zu fliehen.

Im Laufe der tausend Jahre, die wir gemeinsam geritten waren, hatte Kronos unzählige Unsterbliche geköpft während ich auf der anderen Seite nicht einen einzigen getötet hatte. Warum hätte ich das auch tun sollen? Ich hatte meinen Bruder, der meine Kämpfe für mich kämpfte. Es war nicht notwendig gewesen, an einer Zusammenkunft teilzunehmen, denn ich hatte doch allen Schutz, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte.

Ein schwerer Fehler. Einer, den ich nie wiederholen würde.

Ich war nicht stark genug, ihn zu besiegen.

Ich sollte es niemals sein.

Meine einzige Möglichkeit war, ihn so lange außer Gefecht zu setzen damit ich entkommen konnte.

Gift ist eine so wunderbare Erfindung.

Warum habe ich in dieser Nacht nicht seinen Kopf genommen, wirst du dich vielleicht wundern. Ich hatte doch bereits den Mut gehabt ihn zu vergiften, oder nicht?

Nun, er war nach wie vor mein Bruder. Die Bande waren noch vorhanden. Egal wie sehr ich ihn zu dieser Zeit auch gehasst haben mochte, ich hätte es nicht tun können. Außerdem hätte ein Quickening die Aufmerksamkeit von Silas und Caspian erregt. Natürlich hätte ich auch sie vergiften können, doch ich wagte es nicht, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Ich war auch schon vorher für Wochen und Monate verschwunden. Vielleicht, mit ein wenig Glück, würde mich für eine Weile niemand verfolgen. Vielleicht sogar lang genug, dass ich einen Hafen erreichen und ein Schiff besteigen konnte, irgendwo hin.

Meine Flucht gelang. Ich war entkommen.

Die Erinnerungen, die Albträume aber, würden mich für Jahrhunderte verfolgen. Und noch immer waren die Reiter für mich meine Familie. Näher würde ich diesem Ziel nie kommen.

Eine Beziehung wie diese schüttelt man nicht einfach so ab. Wir waren zusammen geritten, hatten zusammen geblutet, waren zusammen gestorben. Es war das Intimste, was man sich vorstellen kann.

Aber zurück zur eigentlichen Frage. Trauere ich um Kronos?

Ja und nein. Ich trauere nicht um das Monster, das unzählige Menschen abgeschlachtet hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich trauere genauso wenig um den Mann, der mich gezwungen hat alles zu verraten, an das ich gelernt habe zu glauben.

Ich trauere allerdings um den Mann, den ich in jener Taverne in Ägypten traf, der sich meiner annahm und mir das Zuhause gab, nach dem ich mich so sehr sehnte und seit Anbeginn nicht mehr hatte. Vielleicht noch nicht einmal dann, denn ich kann mich an den Anfang nicht erinnern. Ich trauere um den Bruder, der er war, als unsere Weltanschauung noch dieselbe war, den Bruder, der mich nie im Stich ließ, wenn ich ihn am meisten brauchte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles für dich irgendeinen Sinn ergibt, aber hey, du hast gefragt und ich habe dir die Antwort gegeben. Es ist die ehrlichste Antwort, die ich geben kann.

Keine Lügen diesmal?

Nein. Keine Lügen. Keine Halbwahrheiten. Nur die simple, einfach – nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so einfache – Wahrheit.

Kannst du dir dessen sicher sein?

Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du es?


End file.
